Children with traumatic injury account for the second largest cohort of hospitalized children and yet there is little research on the psychological sequelae of such hospitalization or on inteventions to help them master the sudden trauma. Previous work on psychological preparation of hospitalized children has focused primarily on planned hospitalized and on advance preparation for procedures. This study will build on previous research and will test and intervention designed for children who experience emergency admission for accidental trauma. 150 children, 5-11 will be randomly assigned to one of 3 groups after they are medically stable. Group 1 will receive a working-through intervention which will promote mastery of the event through accurate information, cognitive desensitization, directly recall and reframing. The intervention will have 4 components: Joining (establishment of empathetic rapport and supportive relationship; revisiting (structured review of the event); reconstruction (reframing and explanation to promote coping and mastery) and integration (directed generalization and future implications). Children will receive this intervation during hospitalization and at 2 post-discharge sessions. Group II will serve as a placebo control for the supportive relationship. Amount and timing to contact will be the same as Group I but the focus of the sessions will be on the hospital and child's current condition. Group III will be the control group with no contact with the Investigator. Severn outcome measures (collected at 5 days, discharge, 1 week, 6 weeks, and 3 months post-discharge) will evaluate the interventions: Demographic and Life Events Measure for Children and Parents; Child Depression Inventory; Impact of Event Inventory for Child and Parent; Human Figure Drawings; Recovery Inventory; Length of Stay; and Post-Hospital Checklist. A 2 factor (age x treatment) repeated measures anova will evaluate effectiveness. Pearson Product Moment Corrections will assess relationships among measures and child and event factors. The numbers of children involved in accidents and the potential impact of nursing on their care make this an important area of research.